


The Taste of Smoke

by TheIronleaf



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Fingering, Fun stuff in a shower, M/M, OC Content, Porn with a little plot and character development, Rimming, Rivalry, alcohol mention, blowjob, idk they just really don't wanna admit they like each other but still fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronleaf/pseuds/TheIronleaf
Summary: Aldolith, a blood elven spellbreaker, and Huron, a night elven demon hunter, couldn't be any more different.After meeting through rather strange circumstances they travel together for a while - they say they don't like each other much, but is that really true? Alcohol and a long night bring out the worst of them but in a way, it leads to something very delightful that's only the beginning of a long journey of emotional and physical developments - developments none of them had anticipated.
Relationships: Huron (OC) x Aldolith (OC)
Kudos: 5





	The Taste of Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a potential idea for some hot and heavy first-time sex and since it's done, I decided to share it. The creator of the OC that does not belong to me (Aldolith) has allowed me to publish this. It pretty much just exists because I felt like writing porn and enjoy such greatly. I hope you like it! If you want to know more or get in contact with me, my username is the same on Twitter and I do art as well (TheIronleaf).

Another empty glass was added to the growing amount of them that was already occupying the table, the wait staff and bar keeper casting weird looks towards the two men who were currently bickering at each other while seated right next to the corpses of the drinks.

They couldn't complain about much, however. Tips had been good and plenty, the guests were paying up and despite them becoming progressively inebriated they weren't causing a fuss - after all of that, the only real hassle left was having to deal with even more glasses that needed to be washed and dried. And that was just part of the job. 

"What are you even blabbering about? You were being an asshole - and not just the usual amount but a magnum dickhead! I'm still not sure if I can touch my bag without having to worry about being poisoned!", the larger of the two men, a huge and rough looking night elf bearing giant curved horns, complained. He looked fairly irritated but not irritated enough to cause a ruckus - just a tad sour about a previous action his companion had taken, no hard feelings. 

"You've brought that upon yourself for being a moron and trying to steal something from the Spire. Do you really think your skills can match up to the combined work and effort of dozens of magisters, mages and others that put so much time into keeping it's contents safe?", the other man, smaller albeit still taller and wider than any human, commented with an amused snort. It was yet another elf, but this time a blood elf - he didn't quite look like part of the class he belonged to, any noble would have probably described him as "a bit rough around the edges". 

"Why am I even asking you that question? After all we caught you, so it obviously was a fool's effort to even try. I hope you remember that next time you consider it, Huron" 

"What would you have done, eh? Ask for a library card? Bribe a guard? Silvermoon exiled the guy for being a nutcase of a warlock, don't think you'd hand out information about him all willy-nilly", Huron huffed, not sure if he should feel offended but trying hard to swallow his pride.  
After all Aldolith was absolutely right about what he had just said. He had not prepared well enough for what he had planned and he had suffered the consequences - there had been a reason his dad had taught them those lessons over and over again and as much as he was a shit father and a despicable and power hungry man - he had also been a legendary rogue. 

Aldolith smirked at the gladiator, he was satisfied with himself. Huron had clearly been caught off guard by the Spire's defenses but that's what he deserved for his brash and impulsive actions - the spellbreaker wouldn't feel sorry for someone who was that much of an idiot and potentially could have even endangered a member of his family. 

"Hope you've learned your lesson. Don't try it again or next time I'll spill your poisons into your mouth instead of your bag."

There was a long moment of silence. Aldolith carefully watched Huron out of the corners of his eyes for a moment. A small crease had appeared on his forehead and his brows were slightly furrowed, as if he was thinking about something complicated or possibly trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say.

"I don't even see any reason to give that another shot"  
When he next spoke the demon hunter's voice had suddenly turned a bit more quiet and the sting it had just packed was gone - his words sounded final as if there was nothing more to say.  
Then, he leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms in front of his chest with a rather intense frown on his face. The alcohol didn't help with the weird emotions he was feeling in this situation but his failures and the conversation had brought his mind back to the thoughts about his father and the things he did. 

After another, even longer moment of silence Huron reached for his glass of whiskey and with a few gulps he downed it's entire content, trying to burn away the coils of anxiety that had wrapped around his insides and were squeezing his heart tightly. The burn in his throat helped and the warmth in his belly reminded him of the current situation rather than his past, anchoring him in the present. 

There was no point in pondering - just a long night in an inn far away from home. And he would be damned if he couldn’t make the best out of it all. With renewed confidence and a plan on his mind Huron called out.

"Aye, barkeep! Bring me a new gla - scrap that, bring me the entire bottle of the best whiskey you've got!"

\--------------------------------------------------------

Despite them both being experienced drinkers with quite the alcohol tolerance it didn't take very long for both Aldolith and Huron to become even more inebriated on this best whiskey the inn had to offer. It was a strong drink, packing a lot of flavor, and the two made sure to enjoy it as much as they could while also getting drunk on it. Some may call that a waste of such a refined whiskey, but they did not care one bit.

Huron was drinking himself into a good mood, to forget his sorrow and this whole shit situation he was in. Something about Aldolith made him angry, but he also his enjoyed his presence... and that was mind-boggling. He had always felt torn about people, but never had it been this intense. And yet again, the alcohol didn’t help with that. It actually helped with nothing at all.

After having decimated most of the bottle’s content and having a cigarette outside the two elves headed upstairs for the room they had booked. As they had just walked up the stairs, Aldolith turned his gaze to Huron.

“You may be a brash and impulsive asshole, but you do know your drinks, I will admit that much”, the spellbreaker complimented the demon hunter, smiling slily. He was in a good mood but definitely not ready to stop picking on Huron.

“Oh, is that so?”, Huron quirked an eyebrow at Aldolith after he had finished his statement and he had processed that he was just given some praise, even if it had been a bit back-handed, “Even drunk you’re still poking at me and reminding me of that? Watch your mouth, it seems out of control”

And then, the blood elf asked this one question. The one that started everything.

“Or what?”

Oh heavens.

Huron turned around swiftly and shoved Aldolith against a wall, roughly pinning him against it in the middle of the otherwise empty hallway, face close to his as one of his calloused hands grabbed the blood elf by the jaw, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

“I may be in a good mood but I can still go from happy to ready to fight your ass in the matter of a fucking second”, the night elf hissed, starring the blood elf in the eyes. For a moment, Aldolith looked at him in shock, but then, after a few seconds, he smirked - it had scared him, but he was as ready to fight Huron as Huron was ready to fight him. He leaned in a bit closer, their noses almost touching.

“Then fight me”, he uttered, full of determination to deck this fel-filled dickhead if need be.

And then, after a moment of silence filled with intense eye contact, something strange happened.

Suddenly, Huron pressed his lips onto Aldolith’s, kissing him deeply and without a single shred of hesitation. The spellbreaker gasped gently, shocked and unable to properly process what was happening, but this sensation went directly to his groin.

The demon hunter was relentless, using his gasp as an opportunity to push into him further, against him, his body was like a immovable wall blocking the smaller elf in. Deep down Aldolith was aware he could easily free himself from this, but he had not been kissed in a while... and he had not been kissed this passionately in an even longer while...did he really want to free himself?

Huron was fucking his mouth with his tongue and he would be a liar if he said he didn’t enjoy it at all, the taste of both the whiskey and the cigarette still lingering. As his brain shorted out and was overwhelmed by the lust of the moment the blood elf wrapped his arms around Huron as he ran his hands over his muscular back, pulling him against himself further. Fuck, this was amazing.

The night elf himself did not know what it was that made him do this, but deep within him he had felt this need, this impulse to do this, a desire that was a mystery to him. He still allowed himself to have this but then, despite all the enjoyment he was getting out of this, he stopped and took a step back, leaving a befuddled and breathless Aldolith leaning against the wall. After all of this neither of them seemed to feel very drunk. They stared at each other for a moment that felt like an entire eon passing by.

“You know what? Fuck your smugness”, Huron uttered, a grin forming on his face, “You’re absolutely and completely right about everything you said about me. Every single word is nothing but the truth. You don’t know more about me than I know about myself and I’m done denying this. That’s who I am”, the demon hunter commented with a grin, then he turned away, “I am just that brash and impulsive asshole”

After those words, he walked away and unlocked their room for them, leaving a confused Aldolith behind in the hallway. The spellbreaker blinked in disbelief, unsure what to make of this situation. Huron was throwing everything at him at once - first he thought he would be decked and get his nose broken, then he got kissed, turned on and now he got left here?  
The blood elf wasn’t sure if he should be angry or on how to proceed now, for that matter. He simply shook his head and decided that it was not important what would happen - it would be best to follow this oaf of a night elf. After all, sleeping in the hallway was not an option nor was there any other available room.

The first thing Aldolith noticed as he walked into the room was that there was only one bed, although it was a huge one. His gaze wandered to Huron, who was looking at the same piece of furniture, putting his hands on his hips - the blood elf knew what that meant. He also had not expected that and if he was correct, he had definitely mentioned two beds were required.

“Must’ve made a mistake”, Huron stated his assumption about what had happened, but besides from that he didn't really seem concerned about the situation at hand, "Fun stuff. We'll have to deal - just don't hog the sheets and we should be good" 

Little did Aldolith know that on the inside, Huron was cursing out his luck. After having done what he just did out there in the hallway he wanted to keep a bit of distance from the spellbreaker, not talk about it. He would have liked to just go to bed right then and there, across the room from where the other would be staying. But that wasn't the case - thankfully he already had an idea on how to get some time for himself, time that he needed to think everything through and to calm down. 

"Well…anyways. Dibs on the bathroom, I need to take a shower. If you need to use it do it now"

Aldolith turned his gaze to him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as well as anger. He reached for the handle of the door and pulled it shut before stating his inquiry.  
"Are you not going to explain to me what you ju-"

Huron had no patience and wasn't courteous about it at all. He simply looked back at the spellbreaker with an expression that basically told him to shut it, glaring daggers at him.  
"No. Now go piss if you need to."

No reasoning with this man. Aldolith sighed and walked over to the bathroom, pondering on what he should do. Maybe it was best to just go to bed and sober up, forget about all this. In fact, he was already trying to do just that. However, as he was trying to go through with his plan he became very aware of the fact that it wasn't all that easy to take a whiz with an erection - it was uncomfortable and a hassle, trying to make things go where they needed to go. How had he gotten hard this quickly and why? 

Those feelings were conflicting, cold anger in his stomach but his face felt hot, his nerves tingling with excitement. Surely his cock and brain were lying to him, he was just underfucked and lowering his standards, right? Anyways, he was not having any of it. With a grunt, he shoved stiffy where it belonged, back into his pants, and mentally told it to calm the fuck down. Then, like a civilized man, he washed his hands.

When Aldolith entered the bedroom again, Huron was already waiting for him, arms crossed in front of his chest. Without another word, he then just walked past the blood elf and into the bathroom, closing the door. After having done that, he just sighed deeply, unbuckled his belt and began to undress. Even if he had let Aldolith finish his question - he would have had no answer. He simply didn't know. He was drunk and after all, brash and impulsive. There was no other reason. He had wanted to kiss him and he had. What it meant, implied...what did it matter? It had happened.

The last piece of clothing he pulled off himself was his black leather eyepatch, which he just dropped onto the spare space on the sink. After all these adventures and their grimy side effects he really needed this shower. The blood elf probably needed one too, but he could have that after Huron was done. There was not much he disliked more than being grimy.

The night elf took a look in the mirror and scanned himself. Looked as always, nothing he had not expected. His stature had not changed, no new scars he had not noticed, right eye socket still hollow and only filled by a single, ghostly fel green light. 

When he was done analysing himself, he entered the shower. Had he ever been this glad to do so? He couldn’t remember an occasion where it had been quite as satisfying. Someone like him got dirty a lot, sadly mostly in the sense of actually being not the cleanest person around. In the arena and before that, when he was still an assassin in the ranks of Queen Azshara, lots of things spilled on him - especially the blood of the unsuspecting victim or the poor fool that had entered the ring 

Naturally, the gladiator had always regarded showering highly, but even besides the physical benefits he had soon learned to see it as something calming, cleansing. He always felt so different after getting out again, most of the times better than before. With a sigh, Huron pulled the hair band that held his ponytail together from his hair and shook it free, enjoying how the pull on his scalp ceased. 

As much as he tried to push these thoughts away, he couldn't help but wonder: Had he made a mistake?

The demon hunter started pondering the situations and possible solutions while enjoying the warmth of the water and how the dirt and dried up sweat washed away easily with a bit of soap. He was deep in thoughts and despite usually being highly cautious of his surroundings didn’t hear the door opening. 

Aldolith, it seemed, had had enough of not being answered and on top of that, avoided. He was mighty pissed. Pissed because he didn’t know what was going on and because he hated that he couldn't simply distract himself from his feelings.

The blood elf gazed at the silhouette of the demon hunter, scanning it for a moment. Then, he peeled his own clothes off and joined him. 

Huron found that surprising to say the least, but as he had pressed Aldolith against the wall before so was he himself now pressed against the wall before he even knew what was going on. He just stared down at the spellbreaker with wide eyes for what felt like eternity. 

"What the fuck are you doing in here? Ever heard of privacy before?", the demon hunter asked, trying to sound angry, obviously not quite sure what to do now. He was simply dumbfounded.

"Save your sass for later. You can't escape me when I corner you in here and I won't tolerate you running away from me", Aldolith commented snarkily, "Now tell me...Why did you kiss me? What was the reason behind that?" 

It was somewhat forcefully that Aldolith pressed against Huron, pushing him against the wall as it had been done to him before, putting his arms left and right of the night elf to corner him. He was aware that his cock was still hard, but it wasn't all that bad. He felt Huron's against him as well - which was, to his surprise, not any less hard.

Something told him that he didn't have to ask that question but at this point the answer was purely meant to satisfy him. He had to stick it to that oaf that he would not and would never tolerate being ignored like this. 

Huron's expression went through a few changes quite rapidly. Shock had become anger which then became embarrassed anger. Still, he didn't know what to say. But why words? He hadn't used those before, so why now? 

Instead of answering the night elf simply reached down and wrapped a large, calloused hand around both of their clocks. 

"I think you know why", he commented quietly, looking down at the blood elf, who was returning his gaze, "Same reason I didn't kick you out of this shower immediately."

It wasn't without a moment of silence and a short break that Huron could say what he was about to say next. 

"I'm drunk - and I'm attracted to you as well. I guess… I guess I was just curious what would happen. How you would feel against me. If it would be as satisfying and arousing as my mind told me it would be to kiss you. It's shocking that it actually was and I think I'd do it again"

Aldolith didn't know what to do about that. And again he wasn't sure if he wanted to do anything about it. He hadn't had a clue about what he had felt before and this didn't improve it, his thoughts were garbled and still a mess, he had tried to embarrass Huron but Huron was owning it. Even worse, Huron was feeling the same way - he too had enjoyed it as much as Aldolith had himself.

The spellbreaker couldn't help it, he wanted to give in so badly. Rarely had he felt like this when kissing someone and he wanted more - he was at the point where he cared little about what he had said or done before. All of this was different now.

"Fuck you, you don't get a chance to do that again - cause now it's my turn", Aldolith whispered before pressing himself up against Huron, now kissing him and invading his mouth as it had been done to him before.  
He reached down and wrapped a hand around Huron's member, pushing the demon hunter off his own dick.  
Huron was stroking Aldolith and Aldolith was stroking Huron. 

It felt so right but also so wrong to do this but the no was more of a small distant voice asking him to stop rather than any real concern. Neither Aldolith nor Huron really minded, their muscular bodies pressing against each other as eager hands explored each other's cocks. 

Huron was packing some meat there, that thing had to be at least a foot long and of considerable girth. Could make a few women with a particular liking for hung men very happy if he wanted to. Eager to explore his opponent Aldolith pushed his hand between the demonic elf's legs, massaging his balls for a moment before dragging his palm over the downside of Huron's cock. 

Pairs of metal barbell bearings softly caressed his skin and only as his fingertips softly brushed over them did he truly realize that Huron was pierced. The spellbreaker groaned and for a moment broke the kiss. 

"Cock piercings. Just when I thought you couldn't possible throw more unexpected things my way", Aldolith whispered, dragging his tongue over the night elf's bottom lip before gently biting down on it. 

"I like surprising people. Gotta keep things interesting, right?", Huron purred, looking at Aldolith for a moment before closing his eyes again, increasing the intensity with which he was working the other elf. 

They pushed against each other under the stream of warm water, growing more and more intense until the point came where they both realized that there were better locations for a make out session. 

"I think we should get out of here", Aldolith breathed, breaking the kiss again because he simply was out of breath. It certainly was hot to make out in the shower but he could still feel the booze - a dangerous combination. Plus, it was more fun to resume somewhere else. Clearly, Huron had had the same idea - he looked at the blood elf for a moment and then approvingly nodded, his lips forming a silent "yeah". 

After quickly drying off they couldn't help but continue, stumbling into the bedroom. Maybe it wasn't all that bad that they only had one large bed at their disposal instead of two smaller ones - more space to utilize. What a twist of fate. 

With a playful growl, Huron pushed Aldolith onto the bed, looking down at him with the dirtiest, most satisfied grin. Aldolith looked back up at him, a snarky smile on his lips. 

"I think you owe me for the bait and switch you pulled before", the blood elf announced, spreading his legs slightly and presenting himself.

"And what do I owe you?", the night elf then asked, raising an eyebrow at him, still grinning as his gaze shifted towards what Aldolith wanted him to look at.

"Are you playing dumb on me or do you actually not know?"

Huron simply smiled, clearly amused by this remark. Oh he knew damn well but he wasn't up for making it this easy for that jerk. He walked towards the bed and joined the blood elf, laying down on top of and pressing up to him again.

With his face close to Aldolith's again he looked him deep into the eyes, almost as if he wanted to challenge him. 

"I know just fine - I'd just rather have you tell me what you want me to do and maybe I'll do it, who knows?"  
Yet again, Huron had this dirty grin on his face - an expression so delightful and infuriating that the blood elf wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss him or punch him on the nose. 

His gaze lingered on the night elf's lips for a moment that felt entirely too long - he was mesmerized by this mouth. How Huron's lips curled and the fangs he revealed - fascinating. 

Aldolith wanted to abuse this mouth and feel these lips and teeth against his skin. In the heat of the moment he couldn't take it anymore, he leaned in again to kiss the demon hunter.

Fuck, he was losing control and he was losing it hard and fast. 

"Show me your big gob can do other things besides talking nonsense and you'll be forgiven", Aldolith lowly growled against Huron's lips, "I want you on your knees and your lovely mouth on my cock, understood?"

Damn, Huron knew exactly why he had asked Aldolith to be direct with him. Those words made his cock twitch harder than he would like to admit. 

"That's what I like to hear", the night elf whispered, his mouth immediately trailing off to the blood elf's jaw and neck as he dragged his tongue downwards across the sensitive skin. 

Huron didn't waste much time or did it in a teasing manner but nonetheless, to Aldolith it felt like an eternity as he followed along the path the other was taking. Down his neck, along his collarbone, down his pecs and over the soft ridges and bumps of his abs. 

Finally, the night elf simply kneeled down before the bed, grabbing Aldolith and pulling him closer, instantly pressing his lips against his inner thigh, continuing to trail kisses over the sensitive skin which made the blood elf grab the sheets in anticipation. 

He knew that if none of them fled the land after this night he would most likely be teased about having done this, but he didn't really care. It was only rarely that an opportunity like this presented itself and even rarer that he was that much into it. If it continued to be this fun he'd rather have the blood elf think about something like this more often.

Aldolith groaned as Huron's mouth approached what he intended for it to approach. The spellbreaker reached out and put his palm on the demon hunter's head, fingers brushing through the luscious white hair, tempted to bury and entangle themselves in it.  
Huron was yet again merciless, his hands on Aldolith's thighs, keeping his legs apart as his tongue lazily dragged over the sensitive skin where the leg connected to the torso before his mouth finally reached where it was supposed to go.

The demon hunter softly tongued the spellbreaker's balls, secretly and quietly enjoying tasting him for the first time, looking up at the blood elf with an expression full of fierce lust as he then dragged his almost pitch black tongue upwards over his shaft. Never before had Aldolith gotten such a thorough look at Huron's face without eyepatch on - the ghostly pupil floating around in a completely black and empty eye socket made him look creepy but it didn't deduct from how sexy he looked. The night elf was already ruggedly handsome but despite that...in a weird way it made him even hotter. It was as if the spellbreaker was doing something forbidden here, even if there realistically was no reason he wasn't allowed to have this. 

Doing something like this...with someone who was basically half demon was oddly exciting - he was not sure why. Was is the danger? The taboo? Not that he usually cared, but seeing someone who had been kind of an antagonist on his knees like this was wildly erotic. Judging by his usual behavior Aldolith simply knew Huron was anything but an obedient submissive, he merely decided to entertain it because he wanted to. Even naked like this he could hurt the blood elf plenty and turn things around and yet he didn’t.

Especially since the demon hunter himself seemed this enthusiastic about it, now dipping his tongue into his slit, groaning as he tasted the bitter, salty precum that had formed on it. When he lifted his head again a long string of saliva and pre connected his mouth and the blood elf's cock.

Aldolith stared down at Huron, softly biting his lower lip with his cheeks flushed and his heart racing - this didn’t feel real but apparently it was. The night elf grinned sinfully, enjoying how aroused his friend looked and taking it all in for a moment. 

Taking one hand off Aldolith to use it to guide his cock Huron wrapped his lips around him, pushing him into his hot, wet mouth slowly but relentlessly, still looking up at the blood elf with a fiery gaze.

Huron enjoyed it immensely how easily that had wiped that smugness off Aldolith's face.  
As Aldolith closed his eyes for a moment, breathing heavily while trying his best to contain his obvious excitement by biting back a soft moan, the demon hunter couldn’t stifle a giggle, his throat rumbling in delight as he began to move his head, starting out slow for now.

The night elf did not want him to hold back - he wanted to coax those noises out of the spellbreaker badly and he knew full well how to do that. Huron slowly swirled his tongue around Aldolith’s crown before slipping it underneath it, sucking on him greedily as he pushed him into his mouth further and further with every stroke, lips tightening around his shaft as he tested what the other elf liked. He was trying to find that sweet spot in the combination of suction and pressure.

The sheets rustled as the blood elf's fingers dug into them, but that was not nearly enough, he longed for a connection.  
Looking for something else to grip, Aldolith's hand wandered, fingers combing and dragging through Huron's hair for a moment. But instead of remaining there and grabbing him by that the blood elf actually went for it and grabbed one of Huron's horns. 

It felt surprisingly satisfying - smooth and cold to the touch, thick enough to comfortably wrap his hand around. 

Right now Aldolith was in heaven, moaning in delight as his hips arched upwards, thrusting himself deeper into the warm and wet mouth of his rival. Trying to get a good grip on the one horn pulled Huron down a bit but for now he was not complaining - it gave him an idea. 

The horn was sturdy. Unbending. It offered… something that the spellbreaker could use well. 

"Say, demon, how much can you take? Show me", Aldolith uttered in a low voice, his other hand creeping up the big arch where Huron's horn curved backwards, around to it's back side and then it closed around it, pulling him down even further with a bit more force. Having his hands around both of those beautiful horns offered him excellent leverage, something that he wasn't enjoying alone - a deep hum rose from the demon hunter, signaling approval.

Aldolith began a steady rhythm, rolling his hips and fucking Huron's mouth carefully but still deeply, sliding into and out of his throat with every stroke. The demon hunter was taking it like a champion, the muscles of his throat constrict around Aldolith's cock every time he entered.

The pleasure was consuming Aldolith's drunken mind and driving him crazy. He felt Huron moaning around him, dragging his long, dark claws across the outside of his thighs softly - the sensation was sharp, not painful but pleasant. 

A drawn out "Fuuuck!" escaped him, a curse drawn out as he became aware of how close he already was to climax. 

"Watch out, I'm gonna cum!", Aldolith moaned, warning Huron should he require it - in case he didn't want to swallow. However, to him it didn't matter - it was nice of the blood elf to tell him, but he fully intended to keep things going this way.

A few thrusts later Aldolith's hips bucked upwards one last time, muscles tensing and his grip around Huron's horns strengthening as the spellbreaker gasped and cursed as his orgasm took hold of him.

Huron quickly pulled back a bit and blocked his throat with his tongue as the blood elf blew his load into his mouth, enjoying the feeling of triumph as the bitter, hot seed spilled against it.

Oh, how incredibly hot it was to see this asshole of an elf consumed by lust - Aldolith was softly shaking, breathing heavily as he was riding the waves of this orgasm but slowly coming down from the high Huron had sent him into, back meeting the mattress as he fully let himself down. The demon hunter swallowed his prize with pride, going on to carefully clean the blood elf's cock with his tongue before letting go of him. 

"Damn…", Aldolith whispered, taking what felt like an eternity to look up, finding that Huron was about to join him in the bed, "It's been a while since I came that hard. You… really know a thing or two"

"Do I?", the night elf asked with a sly grin, leaning over the blood elf and watching his relaxed expression with delight, "Does it make up for the bait and switch earlier?" 

"I'll have to think about that...maybe?", Aldolith murmured, not able to keep a grin off his face, "What if it doesn't? Would that get me more blowjobs like those?" 

"Aww. You don't look too capable of thought right now...and you'd like that, wouldn't you?", Huron teased him, "Let's use this bed properly first before we discuss further matters"

With how tall Huron's horns were, the two elves actually had to have their heads by the foot end of the bed, so everything was turned around. 

However, their resting didn't continue for long. As they were lying there cuddling up to each other and Aldolith slowly recovered from his intense orgasm he began to get grabby again. Seems he didn't want this to end yet...

Huron didn't want that either to be honest. He had not expected such but he was actually pleasantly surprised as he suddenly felt one of Aldolith's hands wander down his abs and towards his still rock hard erection. The demon hunter had wrapped an arm around the spellbreaker and pulled him closer to himself, looking at him - Aldolith felt the gaze and returned it. 

"What? Do you think I'm done? I know I'm an asshole most other times but not that much, alright? Let me take care of that", he uttered. 

The blood elf began touching him without hesitation, just as before, caressing and exploring his cock with eager hands. 

"Do these actually feel good?", Aldolith asked curiously, feeling the metal of Huron's piercings against his palm as he closed his hand around him, softly stroking with way more awareness than before.

"With my partners…. mixed reactions. Goes all the way from them wanting that every single time over meh to being afraid that it will hurt or it actually causing discomfort. When it comes to myself - yes. They feel good. They add some more sensitivity to the underside which I enjoy. Only cons are that I've got to be a bit more careful in general and that they're annoying to people blowing me… knocking your teeth against metal isn't the most enjoyable feeling", Huron explained, closing his eyes and relaxing against Aldolith with a sigh. 

"I see…", the spellbreaker replied, looking down Huron's body and marveling at his girth...it was a bit concerning, Aldolith couldn't keep himself from thinking about going further with Huron. Was he a top? He just had to be. No man like this would be a bottom.

"Not sure if I've ever had another guy with piercings down there. You're definitely one of the largest if not the largest though…"

"Does my size concern you?", the demon hunter asked, opening his eyes to look at Aldolith again, almost as if he had sensed what the blood elf was thinking about, "You don't need to take it if that's what you're hinting at."

The remark caught Aldolith off-guard and for a moment, he was silent.  
"I was just wondering… ", he started off, defending himself from what he sensed Huron was trying to imply. 

The blood elf was immediately interrupted as Huron chuckled, a deep and throaty noise.  
"If we were to fuck? Well, do you want to? Because if you're not comfortable being on the receiving end… I can be. I've done it before." Huron didn't mind - he was amused he had caught Aldolith thinking about it but he definitely was not complaining - to be honest, the thought was exciting. It had been a while.

There was a bit of a break as Aldolith tried to process what had just happened.  
"Are you for real? You're just going to allow me to fuck you?", he asked Huron, looking deep into his eyes to try and read his intentions. There was no ulterior motive, the demon hunter simply looked back at him, his expression unchanged… He really was serious. 

Huron grinned, the arm he had wrapped around Aldolith wandering upwards towards his upper back and neck, pulling the blood elf closer again so he was face to face with him. 

"Listen, I'm drunk as hell and I couldn't care less about what this is going to mean once we're both sober again. I want you to fuck me and if you want that too you better get to work on my ass", the night elf whispered, his gaze intense and full of desire. 

The shift in Huron's tone from amused to dominant made Aldolith's heart pick up as he felt the heat of arousal build up again - despite having climaxed a few minutes ago he felt quite confident that he would sport another erection sooner rather than later.

"I'll be on that… get on all fours for me and show me that ass. We'll take it from there", the blood elf managed to reply, trying to sound as confident as he could. 

With a chuckle, Huron rolled around onto his belly, putting his ass up and presenting it nicely with his legs slightly apart. His glutes were big, muscular and round and in no way less shapely than the rest of his body.  
Aldolith placed his palms on the back of Huron's thighs, wandering upwards towards his butt which he couldn't help but grab and squeeze, earning him a pleased groan from the giant night elf before him. 

From this position the spellbreaker got a good look at the underside of Huron's cock, the piercings decorating them, the backside of his balls and his rim, all clean, hairless and smooth. Wanting to take a better look he decided to spread his ass - and at the end of the perineum it sat, the tight hole he wanted and was instructed to get to work on, no body hair to be seen.

He hadn't actually thought about what he wanted to do here, he just knew he wanted to do something. Maybe he could return the favor…maybe he should return the favor. 

The blood elf leaned in, placing a kiss on one of Huron's cheeks, trailing the edge his teeth over it's curvature for a moment before wandering inwards, drawing a surprised gasp from Huron. He was not yet sure if that gasp was positive or negative feedback but he was about to find that out. 

Starting it slow Aldolith licked from the back of Huron's balls to close to the entrance, gauging the reaction - a low groan - before carefully flicking his tongue over the entrance. Needless to say, as Huron actually leaned backwards and against him it became clear the feedback was positive. 

"You like that?", Aldolith asked curiously, "Want me to go on?"  
"Fuck yes, of course I want you to go on", Huron breathed out, clearly finding the question unnecessary, "I just… did not expect you to do… That"

The spellbreaker chuckled against the demon hunter's skin. To do… "that". Quite amusing to hear the man that had just in less than bloomy words suggested that Aldolith should fuck him use such harmless language. Oh and how he would do that - he'd do it as relentlessly and passionately as Huron had pleased him before. 

Keeping his hands on Huron's butt he began to eat him out enthusiastically, using lots of saliva as he dragged his tongue over him again and again, going from just teasing his skin a bit to broad, wet strokes covering quite some area.

And by the sunwell, Huron was into it, way more than Aldolith had anticipated. Soon, the blood elf had that serious and controlled night elf from before worked up really damn well - groans and humming growing into soft moans that also only grew in intensity as he relaxed more and more, pushing back towards the stimulation.

Being as consumed by the activity as Aldolith was he didn't hear the rustling of Huron's bag as it's owner reached for and dug into it - only as Huron managed to get out a still rather weak "Wait a moment" did he stop. He looked up and saw that the demon hunter had extended his arm backwards, his clawed hand holding a bottle of what appeared to be lube. 

"As much as I enjoy what you're doing...I'm ready to continue to other things now", Huron uttered, propping himself back up again properly after having melted against the mattress during Aldolith's efforts. 

With a nod, Aldolith took the lube from Huron and opened the bottle, squeezing a bit onto his hand and spreading it around. 

"You know the drill. Start with two though, once three are comfortable we should be good" 

Beyond the arousal Aldolith was feeling right now laid a bit of nervousness, why he was nervous he did not know, but he didn't want to give it any thought. There were more pleasant things at hand right here - as he dragged his lubed up index and middle finger over Huron's entrance spreading the lube around a little his focus returned to the task at hand. No, there was no need for nervousness - he was doing absolutely fine and the night elf's relaxation and comfort in the situation was evidence for that. 

Huron inhaled as he felt Aldolith push his fingers into him slowly and carefully, exhaling again as the only issue was depth and not width anymore. This was not bad at all - after such a long time he had not expected for this to work that smoothly but here he was, feeling fine. 

"Are you alright?", the spellbreaker asked after a moment of silence. Suddenly, with two of his fingers in his rival up to the second knuckle, he felt quite sober again.  
"Yeah", was the reply he got back, "Everything's alright. Start moving."

Following the night elf's instructions, Aldolith began to move his fingers in and out of Huron, just going from the first to the second knuckle repeatedly, slowly beginning to work himself deeper into the other.  
Huron's breathing was still controlled and deep as he relaxed the best he could - it seemed he really was managing well, but for now he was stuck concentrating on relaxation rather than pleasure. 

Aldolith wanted to change that before he went in himself, no matter how much he wanted to right now. Over the course of their preparation work his body had recovered, his cock was ready for action again. 

As much as he would have liked to go further right now, the spellbreaker wanted to pleasure the demon hunter. Wanted to worm himself into him, behind his defenses. Aldolith had given his up already, allowing himself to feel pleasure and surrender himself to these feelings, trusting Huron even if he considered him a rival. 

He took a moment to recall his knowledge and curled his fingers towards the front of Huron's body, his fingertips gliding over the wall of his insides carefully, searching for something. It took him a few moments to actually find it but when he did he knew - a rounded lump that he began to softly massage. 

Huron bit his lower lip in an attempt to stifle a moan but couldn't help some sort of noise as he sucked air in through his teeth, letting Aldolith know he had found what he wanted to find and that if felt good. 

With the continued stimulation it became easier to relax - his thoughts began to unravel slowly, he could feel his grip on them slipping away yet again. The third finger entered him, drawing a moan from his lips as the blood elf continued to rub and thrust against his prostate, sending a tingling sensation of pleasure through his entire body. 

Aldolith could sense that he was achieving what he intended to do - Huron was opening up to him, in the metaphorical way. The demon hunter had enjoyed his efforts before but it was different now, as if they had established a connection that had not been there before. 

"Goddess, stop already!", Huron suddenly begged as the movement of Aldolith's fingers quickened, thrusting into him with more vigor. The spellbreaker followed his instructions and stopped, looking at him with raised brows - questioning. 

"Please…enough. I need you to fuck me", the night elf replied, looking back at Aldolith with an intense, longing expression, "I'm ready for it, I need more than your fingers"

It made Aldolith grin - he had not expected those words but he also had not known he needed to hear them from this man. His neediness for him was almost thrilling - and he wasn't sure if anyone else's had ever felt so fulfilling to him.

He turned to where he had put the lubricant and opened it again, getting on his knees behind Huron who was breathing heavily and anticipating his next move, fire pooling in his belly from the thought alone.  
A fresh, big portion of the slippery substance was applied to both of them - Aldolith was really trying to hide his excitement behind a steady, calm handy even if his heart was racing and his cock rock hard. Huron didn't feel much differently from him, steadying himself for what was to come. 

"Ready?", the blood elf yet again asked - and yet again "Yeah" was the answer. 

Aldolith pulled Huron closer, his cock grinding against the crack between those muscular, pale cheeks, gliding over his skin teasingly for just a moment before he wrapped his hand around it, guiding it to where it was naturally inclined to go.  
Both of them felt considerably more nervous right now, even if they were undeniably turned on - it was almost as if they both required a moment to think about this before proceeding. How it had ended in...this.

With the head of Aldolith's cock resting against Huron's entrance. 

After this moment, however, Aldolith began to push in, feeling Huron stretch around him with relative ease - he had expected more resistance but surprisingly, the night elf was just tight enough.

Huron breathlessly cursed as the blood elf slipped into him further, the spellbreaker's hips gently rocking back and forth as he began to fuck him. It had been a long time - too long - and the demon hunter had long forgotten how hot it was to feel the heat of someone on and inside of his body. He couldn't think of a better reminder than this. 

With every thrust Aldolith pushed deeper into Huron, grabbing him by his trim waist and pulling him back against him to bury himself fully. He didn't need to keep doing that, however, as Huron began rocking back against him, his defined muscles working under his skin as he drove himself back, groaning and moaning in delight as their skin slapped against each other.

"Interesting view", Aldolith managed to get out, "Never thought I'd be fucking you from behind, much less with you working back against me like that"  
Huron growled lowly, looking back at him with a glare as angry as he could manage right in that very moment.  
Aldolith grinned, reaching out his hand to go for one of his horns, again wrapping a hand around it, pulling Huron's head back somewhat roughly. 

"You like that cock, bucko?", the spellbreaker asked with a sneer, driving his hips forward harshly, thrusting deep, hard and with no restraint - and drawing the most intense but also slightly angry moans from his rival. Aldolith crashing into him like this felt amazing, every time he did he knocked a bit of air out of his lungs, causing him to huff and gasp for breath. A fucking to die for. 

"Fuck yeah, I like it", Huron gave back, face twisted by a wild expression that was hard to categorize - it was like a mixture of intense lust and fiery anger, teeth bared. Admitting to enjoying this but not giving Aldolith the lead - he was bottoming, not subbing. No matter how cocky the blood elf got, he wanted him to know and keep in mind he could turn it around at any moment, that he was still dangerous. With this dog there was bark and bite. 

Every doubt and restraint had completely disappeared at this point, their sweat-covered bodies were slamming into each other in a primal, quick rhythm as moans and sighs filled the room, accompanied by the occasional complaint by the bed. 

They didn't talk words, but to both of them it was clear that this shouldn't end too soon, at some point Aldolith slowed down a bit. That's when a thought crossed his mind. 

"Ey", the blood elf uttered, leaning over Huron and letting go of the horn, continuing to grind into the other, just slower.  
"Hrrm?", Huron softly hummed between breaths - his usual way of inquiring if something was up.  
"Mind turning around? I want to look at you"  
The response was a slight nod, so Aldolith withdrew from him, slipping out of him as easily as he had slipped in before. 

Huron rolled onto his back, looking up at Aldolith as he crawled in between his spread legs with a smirk. He had not expected this but really, he was beyond the point where he thought those expectations meant anything - fate seemed to not give a damn. The night elf pulled his legs back, making a bit more space for the blood elf as well as getting into a better position for resuming - a moment later he already felt him pushing into him again. 

A slight shiver ran through his body - this was now way more personal and judging by Aldolith's pleased expression he wasn't the only one who was feeling it. The two elves looked at each other for a moment, gaze fixed on each other's eyes, lips slightly parted. 

Huron swallowed and sighed as Aldolith began moving again - he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get a grip on his thoughts. 

"I swear, if you tease me about this after tonight… You will regret it", he then growled, looking at Aldolith with another intense glare, "Might be your ass getting pounded next time" 

"Seems I've got to think about what I say to you know that you are aware sex is a possible outcome for our arguments", Aldolith replied with a smirk, "Think this could happen more often?" 

"Maybe, depends on how much you piss me off", Huron responded, baring his teeth in a grin

"Oh shut up, you asshole" 

Aldolith brought his lips down onto Huron's and kissed him passionately, his thrusts again growing quicker and harder. As much as he enjoyed the banter, being able to look at Huron while he fucked him - that's what he wanted right now. He wanted to see the stern expression melt yet again - and he would.

Huron wrapped his arms around Aldolith's shoulders and his legs around his waist, wanting to pull him as close to him as possible, to feel damp skin against damp skin and the spellbreaker's muscles working against him. The demon hunter was reeling in the physical power and the closeness to him, trying to absorb it all.

The blood elf broke the kiss for breath but also to angle his hips and thrusts better, looking for that sweet spot again.

Huron wasn't alone in enjoying this on a whole other level - it was mutual. It felt so good to Aldolith have the night elf close to him, so open, to look down into his face as they moved together. 

Another orgasm was building up deep inside him - this time, however, he didn't plan to be the only one. 

Steadying himself, Aldolith leaned back as he reached for Huron's cock, wrapping a hand around it and stroking it as he thrusted against the other's prostate, milking it hard. The spellbreaker could feel the demon hunter throb and twitch under his palm - his body wasn't lying, he was close. 

"Aldolith! Fuck…!", Huron moaned, his back arching as his claws digged into skin, desperate for something to hold unto, "I'm so fucking close, please don't stop!"

Aldolith couldn't just hear that sentence - he could feel it - the tug of his muscles as his arousal kicked it up another notch, the familiar feeling of an impending orgasm growing stronger with every thrust. He wanted to see him cum so badly and it seemed he was just about to have that wish fulfilled. 

"Come for me, Huron", Aldolith found himself growling lowly, so consumed with lust that he was unable to keep those words back, slamming himself into the night elf under him mercilessly. 

There was no chance Huron could have held back in that moment - in fact, a few thrusts later it already happened. 

"Oh fuck! Fuck… Fu!… Aldolith!!!" 

As he cried out the spellbreaker's name Huron's legs strengthened their grip around Aldolith, hips rising against him, pushing him as deep as he could, nails raking over his back as he came over his abs and chest. 

Aldolith wasn't in a different situation, not with Huron moaning his name. His hips moved as much as possible in this position but it was enough - just a few seconds later the blood elf joined the night elf in his moaning. Pressing himself into him as deep as he could he climaxed, filling Huron up with his seed, shivering as they pressed against each other in orgasmic delight. 

They were enjoying the afterglow with smiles on their faces as they rocked against each other just a bit more, the noises of their pleasure dying down.

Only their labored breathing filled the room now, Huron grinned as Aldolith withdrew from him again, raising his brows at the panting spellbreaker while getting a few big breaths in himself. 

"You came in me", the night elf whispered with a chuckle, earning him a curious glance from the spellbreaker. 

"With your legs around me like that if didn’t seem I had another choice", Aldolith replied quietly, rolling off Huron und lying down by his side, "Is that a problem? You don't seem mad" 

To answer that didn't take Huron much effort.  
"No. I think it's hot - I hoped you'd do that, actually."

Aldolith couldn't keep himself from laughing as he heard that.  
"Didn't think you would be that nasty but I'm kind of enjoying it."  
"That's what you call nasty? Just because I enjoy someone cumming in me? Pff. You should be glad I volunteered" 

With a snort, the blood elf turned his head towards Huron, smiling sleepily. 

"Who says I'm not? Been a while since I've had sex this good..."  
"Mhm", Huron hummed in agreement, turning his head towards Aldolith as well, looking at him, "I haven't had the pleasure in a long time and I certainly wasn't disappointed by this evening either." 

For a few minutes they were silent, quietly breathing next to each other, waiting for the heat of their bodies to dissipate as their sweat evaporated, cooling them down.  
As the cold began to take hold of his body Aldolith began to crawl under the blanket, making himself right at home there.

In the meanwhile, Huron got up, disappearing into the bathroom for a few moments to wipe what he had spilled off his abs. As he had returned and sat down on the bed he looked over his shoulder and Aldolith in the eyes, raising a brow at him.

"How does sleep sound to you right now?"  
"Wonderful, actually"

With a chuckle the night elf laid down next to him, crawling under the covers on what was his side of the bed. 

"Good night, may we not have head-splitting headaches tomorrow morning"  
"If we were still drinking I'd drink to that - good night, Huron" 

And sleep they did. Tonight it came quickly, enveloping them in it's soft embrace sooner than on any other night in the last months. 

_____________________

It was only in the early hours of noon that Aldolith woke up again. As his brain slowly began to wake up and register his feelings and surroundings properly he began noticing a few things. Where was he? This was a bed, a quite large and comfortable one, but he didn’t quite remember how he had gotten here yet.

His memories felt blurred, as if he was watching them through a thick pane of fogged up glass, but there had been alcohol - had he gotten drunk? In relation to how he usually felt after a night of drinking his head felt quite clear, he had not been completely smashed but he still felt the effects. Being under the influence of alcohol was nothing unusual for him, some might even call it standard procedure. 

Whose bed was this though? Was he alone? It also was not unusual for the spellbreaker to have company. He could be quite the womanizer if he pulled out all stops to seduce, but when the need arose - which it undeniably did, he was the last person to deny himself the pleasure of sex - not only conquered women were taken home as well. Sometimes their attention was bought and he never saw anything wrong with that.

No matter the case, Aldolith was anything but the type of guy to stay and make breakfast - he left whenever he pleased, most of the time either when it was still night or early in the morning when the woman of his choice was still asleep.  
He hated the awkwardness of talking to someone he had slept with - the awful smalltalk, the expectations, the intricacies. Maybe that made him an asshole, but he just was not ready for anything of those sorts.

That’s why he actually liked hookers. They weren’t complicated - you paid, you got off, they got out. It wasn’t amazing but he would sometimes rather have a guaranteed “meh” kind of fuck than actually putting the effort in only to receive nothing, another suboptimal experience or in the most rare of cases something that he actually enjoyed.

But something told him nothing of that sort had taken place. Aldolith was not back at home, he had not gone out to conquer or buy himself company for the night, he was somewhere else. 

And still, he had not been alone.

Slowly, the memories came back as his brain managed to make the connections.  
He remembered the rich smokiness of whiskey, the warm glow in his belly and how this inn which he had never been in before slowly faded in the background, one person and his glass becoming the focus of his night. The long, eventful trip that had led up to this night, born from an unusually stupid idea unusually brashly executed by an unusual foe.

It had been an unusual place, an unusual time, an unusual journey, an unusual person...an unusual passion.

When impressions of the last night suddenly flooded back over him Aldolith felt as if he could still taste it - whiskey and cigarettes, the lips, the spit, the mild salty flavor of someone’s skin. 

Expressions of pleasure and lust lingered at the back of his head, moans echoing through his mind, barely tangible but yet so vivid. The sharp sting of nails being dragged over his skin, the heat of flesh engulfing him. His name being cried out.

It was as if the memories of intimacy were reaching through time, touching him, forcing him to remember.

Huron.

It had been. Fucking. Huron.

He looked besides him only to stare into the face of a still asleep Huron. The demonic elf looked unusually peaceful while asleep - with the constant frown on his face gone he looked unbelievably normal.

But something was missing. It was odd - the feeling of panic that he had expected when staying with a lay was missing. He was not worrying, not anxious about what had happened - quite the contrary, a deep feeling of satisfaction and relaxation filled him.

Aldolith allowed his gaze to wander over Huron's serene expression for a moment, questioning how the other would feel once he woke up. Some part of him was hoping that he would feel the same way as he felt - happy, even if he didn't know why. 

With a sigh, he closed his eyes again, pulling the pillow closer to rest his head on it. Not up for more pondering he decided to utilize his lingering tiredness to get more sleep.


End file.
